The Need to Protect
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: When a young woman who is determined to protect her unborn child happens upon Inuyasha’s group, will they help protect her? It’s better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Need to Protect

Description: When a young woman who is determined to protect her unborn child happens upon Inuyasha's group, will they help protect her?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Background

Naraku has been killed by Inuyasha and the others. Afterwards Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten closer. No one knows where Kohaku is or if he's even alive. Sango is determined to find out what has happened to him. The others have promised that they would help her, which means that Miroku and Sango has to postpone plans for the future as she is determined to uncover the truth first because she feels she owes it to her brother. So the group goes from place to place in search for clues of his whereabouts and this is where our story begins…

A/N: I realize it's super short, but I wanted to explain how things are in this story before getting to the actual story;) but please continue to read it and review, I'm hoping to include a Mir/San rift as well as moments with Inu/Kag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The demon stomped through the cave, anger glowing in his eyes. He looked like a human except his pointy ears, his claw like hands, his sharp teeth which now bared and reddened eyes. A group of demons, who now watched their leader cross the cave, looked rather similar in appearance.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

Two demons entered the entrance room of the cave from one of the back tunnels, holding a young woman by each arm, dragging her as she struggled to free herself.

The woman looked to be between her middle and late teens. She had long brown straight hair that ended almost to the middle of her back, with bangs separated in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were a piercing blue color. Her hands rested protectively over her round abdomen, which protruded out a good ways from the rest of her body.

The demon who had demanded the very woman in front of him walked up to her as the two demons let her go. She kneeled there, looking straight up at him as he came closer, not even daring to move as if he had a hypnotic trance over her.

The demon snarled as he glared down at her, "Hello Asami."

Asami Looked up at him with fear, a tear rolling down her face. He gave her a half evil smile. He reached out and put his claw right at her cheek, his nails digging into her skin.

He scrunched up his face a little like he hated doing it, "How could you do this, all you filthy humans are alike," and with that he let go with such force it knocked her off balance, but she caught herself with her hand before staring up at him again in complete horror.

He reached out his hand again until it was almost at her stomach, his fingertips glowing green from acid.  Put her hands over her stomach protectively and he stopped immediately.

"Daichi please, I didn't mean to, it was a mistake," she begged.

He greeted his teeth, "Find him and kill him, this monk of hers," he ordered.

A group of demons cackled and left the cave at once.

"No," begged shedding even more tears, "please."

"You love him," the demon roared, "like you loved me, you're going to stay here and that baby will be mine."

"No," she cried, "please don't hurt my baby, please Daichi."

"Enough," he shouted, "take her away, keep an eye on her."

The two demons that brought her in grabbed her arms again and carried her back into the cave as she cried.

--

"With all this traveling, it's nice to have a break every once in a while and have a nice picnic," Kagome said as she prepared the food she had brought with her.

It was a nice day for a picnic, so nice that the sun seemed to shine a little brighter than usual. It was on top of a hill where the group now resided as their recent stopping place. A single tree hung over a little to give the hill a nice shaded area. As Inuyasha sat by Kagome, anxiously waiting for his food, Shippo sitting on the other side of Kagome, licking his lips expectantly, Sango was a little preoccupied.

Miroku looked over to see her standing off alone with Kirara looking out into the horizon. Miroku glanced over at the others before getting up and walking over to her.

"Sango," he spoke softly, looking out in the distance as well.

No answer.

Miroku looked over at her, she looked like she did any time she thought about her brother. Miroku looked around, wondering what he should say.

"Are you alright Sango?" he asked.

This time, she shook her head from her thoughts and looked over at Miroku, blushing at her inattentiveness, "Uh, yeah, I'm ok, I was just thinking about Kohaku."

Miroku figured this, but it was a time to try and make her feel better and that meant…no grabby.

Miroku sighed, he just had to restrain himself, he thought as he looked at the ground. He looked back at the girl he loved so much and gained a more compassionate look about him, "We'll find your brother Sango."

Sango looked at him with a skeptical frown, "How do you know?"

Miroku sadly didn't have a cheerful answer for her, "I don't, but…" he casually sneaked his hand into her hand, "we're going to help you."

Sango smiled, then looked back at her friends who were occupied in the food. Sango looked back ahead with a miserable look. She let Miroku's hand slip from hers and she turned to face the others. To Miroku's surprise, she just started walking up to them and leaving him there so he decided to follow.

"Uh.." Sango started, hoping that would be enough to get their attentions.

It did, "Yes Sango," said Kagome curiously.

Sango clasped her hands down in front of her, looking a little embarrassed, "I can continue this journey on my own, I know I'm just causing all of you reasons not to carry out your own lives, and that's not fair, he's my brother after all," she looked rather ashamed.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy and the others just looked kind of sorry for her. Kagome stood after a few seconds and walked right up to Sango, gave her one of her cheerful smiles and said, "We're your friends Sango, we don't mind helping you at all, that's what friends are for."

Sango felt like crying, she hadn't thought of it that way. Finally she nodded appreciatively.

Behind Kagome, Inuyasha sniffed the air from his spot on the ground then stood up, "I smell blood…"

Kagome turned towards him as the others looked at him curiously. Inuyasha continued, "Someone's coming this way."

Inuyasha frowned slightly as his eyes tried to focus on the person heading towards the hill from the distance. Kagome turned to see a woman trying to make her way across the grass land below. Kagome then heard the removal of Inuyasha's sword from its sheath.

In the horizon she could see a gang of demons chasing the poor woman.

Inuyasha leaped into action and descended the hilltop quickly, followed closely by Miroku. Sango suited up before taking off after them, Kagome and Kirara doing the same. Shippo stood motionless, figuring they had things covered.

Asami, who managed to get as far as she did, sunk to her knees and watched breathlessly as the group fought off her enemies. She had minor scratches on her limbs and face from all the chaos.

It didn't take the group to destroy all the demons in the area and as soon as they did they got a good look at the pregnant woman. Kagome kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just a little scratched from the demons, thank you," she said as the rest of the group gathered around. Shippo ran down the hill and to his friends.

"What the heck are you doing out in the middle of no where in your condition anyways?" Inuyasha asked in a somewhat rude tone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, she turned back to Asami, "How about you come join us on our picnic and I'll take care of your cuts for you."

"Pic..nic," Asami repeated, confused.

A/N: well I got the first one up and it is definitely longer, lol. Please review;)


End file.
